Friendship for Love
by narutolover1907
Summary: A young woman has been assigned to help Team Kakashi on their missions. Will everything work out for these five people, or will the young lady be in danger of turning into Sasuke's target?
1. Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Tsunade's voice blasted over the loudspeakers in the ninja academy. "Team Kakashi, please come to my office immediately". Team Kakashi, which consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, the clumsy blonde-haired boy, Sasuke Uchiha, the rather intelligent and popular boy with the raven-black hair and onyx eyes and last of all, Sakura Haruno, the beautiful pink-haired girl who adored Sasuke. Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was a handsome young man with silver hair and he always wore a navy mask, no matter what. "Kakashi sensei", Naruto asked, scratching his head. Why do you think Granny Tsunade wants us for?". This statement vexed Kakashi, as he was deeply into the book he was reading. Reluctantly, he answered the question. "I don't know…maybe it's a new mission she's giving us". Naruto turned his head from his teacher, and considered this. Sasuke did not make a sound. Perhaps he was the misfortune of his deceased clan. Sakura silently strolled beside Sasuke, listening to the conversation between Naruto and Kakashi.

The four of them arrived in a short amount of time; Tsunade's office was only a short distance away. Tsunade was the Fifth and current Hokage; the ninja who had the most power and authority in the village. She was deep in discussion with another young woman Kakashi had never seen before in the village. The woman stood in front of Tsunade's desk' her back turned to Team Kakashi. Finally, Tsunade glimpsed Team Kakashi standing at the door. "Ah, Kakashi", she addressed him, "I want you to meet someone". Kakashi took a confident step forward. "This is Kyoumi Nakamura. She is also a Jounin and one of the most elite of her kind". The woman turned to face him. "Kyoumi, this is Hatake Kakashi; another Jounin in our village," Tsunade continued. Kyoumi took a step towards Kakashi. "Nice to meet you Kakashi", she greeted him in a friendly manner. "Nice to meet you too", he replied, holding out a hand to his new acquaintance. She shook it. Her flesh was smooth and velvety. This instance gave Kakashi a moment to take in her appearance. She was a few centimetres shorter than himself. She was slender and had an angular figure.

Her hair was blonde just like Naruto's and hung lazily down to her waist, and her long fringe concealed her eyes. Her face was beautiful and her ninja headband slanted to the left underneath her fringe; just like Kakashi's. She was wearing a black leather midriff top embedded with three triangular caps and a pair of black leather pants that were tight and had small buckles down the legs. She also wore a black cord around her narrow waist and a pair of crimson fingerless gloves. Kakashi's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow", he thought, grinning underneath his mask. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura gazed at the two Jounins standing there.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2-Getting to Know You 

**Kakashi and Kyoumi stood at the rooftop of the ninja academy that afternoon, watching the sun set. "Kyoumi, can I ask you something?", Kakashi asked, leaning on the railings. "Sure", she replied, doing the same. "Do you have any siblings?", he asked her suggestively. "Yeah…why?", she inquired back, looking at him. "You look like someone I know", he replied, taking in her appearance again. "Is it Deidara?", she asked, cracking her knuckles. "Yes..how did you know?", he screwed up his face. "Everyone says that 'round here", she joked, and they both began laughing. "Kakashi, I want you to see something, but don't tell Sasuke", she whispered, removing the glove on her right hand. She had the exact same mouth in her palm as Deidara. **

**She revealed it to him confidently. He took her hand and faced her palm to his face. "It's true all right", he remarked, placing her hand in his. "What are you so anxious about?", he inquired. Kyoumi's face turned bright pink. "Deidara will probably try to get me to join the Akatsuki again, but I don't want to", she answered, turning her head away. Kakashi nodded. "I understand", she assured her, "don't worry. No matter what, it is now my duty to protect you, and for you it is to help me to protect Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura". She smiled, and relaxed. "I'll count on you", she said, removing her hand from Kakashi's grip and putting her glove back on, interlocking the chains which weaved around her arms. The sun was low now, the sky turning an array of colours; rose, cyan and gold. Kyoumi remembered something. "Kakashi, I think I know you", she realized, shaking her head in disbelief. Kakashi's eyed widened in shock. "You don't remember me?", she asked, revealing a long scar on her chest. Kakashi remembered all right. It was when they were nine years old, Kyoumi was brutally assaulted by her uncle, and Kakashi was the one she had ran to. Their friendship lasted from there form twenty full years. They had finally met again, and their relationship was taking flight.**


End file.
